Demon Dragon of the Worlds
by hohime
Summary: Naruto world of warcraft DBZ elements of prototype. Naruto meets kyuubi who tells him that it is now Juubi and he is a clone of Minato. After stealing the forbidden scroll he tells mizuki of his heritage and decides to go with to Orochimaru. Narutoharem


I do not own Naruto, Warcraft, Prototype, Dragon Ball Z or any of the abilities used in them no matter to which one I refer as such this is the only disclaimer anyway enjoy.

"Hello" speech

'Hello' thought

"**Demon/Summon speech**"

'Demon/Summon thought' Place **5 years after the Kyuubi attacked ** "Quick catch it kill the demon"

"Lets finish what the fourth started"

A little blond with spiky hair and blue eyes was running from a gigantic mob. He ran into an alley to escape them and noticed it was a dead end he hid behind a dumpster. He hoped they would just pass him by and leave him be. Just when they were about to leave the boy accidentally hit something the mob turned and spotted him.

"There it is kill the Kyuubi brat"

The boy was beaten stabbed had salt poured into his wounds and was left to die. The boy woke up in a Japanese style home like that house with the white-eyed people. He then heard a voice that called to him. Following the voice through the maze of halls he came upon a cage with a pair of eyes behind and teeth bared in a gigantic smile.

"**You finally came. That's good we have much to speak about.**" The boy shivered a bit and looked straight into the eyes the eyes widened as if seeing something in the boy.

"**I am sorry.**" The thing said the boy was taken aback and looked in the creature's eyes and saw no trace of a lie and even saw the sorrow and tears that were threatening to fell from the creature's eyes.

"It's okay." The boy said cautiously the creature looked at him in surprise and then started crying even more. "What's wrong?"

"**It's all my fault that they beat you and try to kill you. I am so sorry.**" The boy was once again taken aback by the creature's sincerity and wanted to hug it for caring for him even going so far as to tell him why.

"It's okay. Now tell me how is it your fault?" was asked with a small smile and an authoritative air.

The creature looked at him. "**What do you know** **of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?**" the boy thought for a moment 'Hmm Kyuubi is a demon isn't it. Wait a second they call me demon and Kyuubi brat and said something about finishing what the fourth started. That means….'

"**Child? Are you still there?**"

"Yes Kyuubi-san I am. So you're sealed into me?" Kyuubi was shocked after only a few words the boy knew who it was.

"**I am surprised child how did you figure it out?**"

"It's not hard when you have people baying for your blood or death and them saying things like "kill the demon" "Lets finish what the fourth started" and "kill the Kyuubi brat" Kyuubi hung it's head in shame and started to cry again. The boy sighed.

"Why did you attack Konoha?" Kyuubi brought its head up and its eyes were red from crying.

"**Actually that is a misconception. I was just going to pass by your village when a man with sharingan and a man with yellow snake like eyes tried to control me. They both failed but the one managed to bite my neck of all things and this weird seal formed. Well it made me crazy so I attacked the men and they ran here to this village and when the village's ninja saw me coming they panicked and said I was attacking when in reality I had reigned in my anger and was coming to ask where to find the two people. Then the ninjas started firing their jutsu's and the rest is history as they say. I was only able to get rid of that seal today. I was able to siphon off chakra from the one who placed it on me and gained half a tail and when I finally understood how the seal worked I took another half a tail of chakra and cut the connection. So I guess that make me Juubi now."** The smile grew wider but you could still see the sadness in its eyes.

The boy walked through the cage bars and hugged the giant ten tailed fox. The fox started to cry and the boy just hugged tighter.

"I don't blame you if anything I blame the Yondiame and the villagers for their treatment." The fox just cried a little harder. Finally after an hour or two it calmed down.

"**Child would you like to know who your parents are?**" the boy was suspicious.

"How do you know who they are?"

"**Well you see that seal on the gate there. Well it was originally infused with an imprint of the Yondaime's mind and well I uhh kindaofaboorbedit" **Juubi said sheepishly and rushed at the end. The boy took a few minutes to process this information. Then stared wide-eyed at the implications of what the fox said.

"Wow so that means you know how to do his signature jutsu'sand know most of his secrets. Please teach me?" The boy said utilizing the big puppy dog eyes jutsu. Juubi tried really, really hard to resist but ended up caving and stated that it would teach the kid. Then Juubi said that genetically he was the son of Minato Namikaze but told him that he was a clone of him and that Orochimaru had messed with his genetics so he was only distantly related to Minato and that Orochimaru had managed to turn him into something that wasn't human. The boy cried long and hard when he received this information but Juubi helped him through and got him past it. Over the years the got to know each other and became quite close.

Time skip 6 years Forest outside of Konoha

The boy was looking through the forbidden scroll. He was trying to find something Juubi hadn't taught him yet. He finished looking through the scroll and found that everything in here was made by the yondaime.

"**Kid there was something the Minato was working on that might be of help to you I can't explain it because when he constructed the seal he made of the personality that at the very moment he created the seal. It seems that from what I can gather it is about the seal and how it works at the time he created it he wasn't sure how it would work."**

'You mean that dip shit made something even he didn't understand"

"**Yes**"

The boy fell down and laughed so hard he couldn't breathe. It was this sight that Iruka saw when he got there.

"Naruto why did you steal the forbidden scroll?"

"Mizuki-sensei said if I could learn a jutsu from the scroll I would pass. Want to see my super cool jutsu?" Was asked childishly.

"Mizuki?" Suddenly he heard a fuma shuriken and was a bout to jump in front of Naruto to protect him but instead the shuriken erupted in the back of his head. Iruka fell and no one would ever speak to him again. Naruto stared at the corpse for a few moments then turned to Mizuki.

"Give me the scroll Naruto."

"Why should I give you what is mine by rights." Mizuki stared at him strangely and asked what he meant.

"Fools the lot of you have none of you ever noticed how much I look like Minato. Seriously and the Uchiha and Hyuuga are considered geniuses. Hell even the third doesn't seem to know I bet he suspects though. Which is more then I can say for the rest of you." Mizuki was dumbfounded as he looked and finally noticed the similarities.

"How did you know you were related to him?" Mizuki questioned his suspicions raised.

"How do you think the seal works for the cage to Kyuubi? It would be stupid to have it function upon the victim's will alone even if it did there would be a need for a back up to reinforce the seal should it start to break to much. In answer there was a copy of my "Fathers" mind sealed in along with the Kyuubi (1). Truth is that Orochimaru screwed with my DNA so much that he made it so now I am only distant relation but still enough for blood seals to allow me to get into his stuff. As for why no one could see it I haven't the slightest clue as to why you all are so dense." Mizuki looked at him in shock the smiled.

"Then come with me I am sure Orochimaru will give you power." Mizuki said with a smirk. Naruto thought about and then Juubi offered advice and told him to go and that it would keep his mind safe until he could kill the snake or think up a suitable punishment. Naruto mentally nodded turned to Mizuki and told him to lead the way.

When they got to wherever it was they were going they met Orochimaru's bodyguards.

"Hey dip shit what's with the preteen there?"

Mizuki smirked "Apparently he is one of Orochimaru-sama's experiments and wishes to join us under Orochimaru-sama's banner. Not to mention he a memory imprint of his "father" the fourth Hokage that he can talk to in his mind to bounce ideas off of." The four stared at the boy and then just shrugged and took them to rice country to see Orochimaru.

Otogakure no Sato

Orochimaru was understandably pleased by these devolpments. He decided even if he couldn't take the boy's body he would make excellent breeding stock and probably a good guard. He accepted both of them as ninjas and gave them headbands. Naruto was told that he would be part of a special bodyguard group and told him that three people would be part of this group. Their names were Tayuya, Kin, and Guren. After that he told him that he could use his personal library. When Naruto questioned this he gave a smirk and told Naruto that he had no need to worry as all the important things were blood sealed. He conveniently forgot that he and Naruto were just as distantly related as Naruto was to the Fourth. Naruto knew this but saw no reason to tell the man after all it was his own fault if Naruto got to look through all his jutsu right?

A Year and a Two Months Later

Naruto had become close to his teammates and they were able to fight like a well-oiled machine. He even taught them things to help them become stronger then Orochimaru thought possible. He had also read everything in the library and all the notes on the experiments Orochimaru carelessly sealed along with the more important scrolls. 'Idiot honestly to forget I was related to him cause of his tampering'. Naruto then received a call from Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama you called me?" Naruto saw a slight quirking of the mans lips and fought down the urge to kill the man after all he needed Orochimaru to give him the curse seal so he could take the Sannin's chakra to power himself up.

"Yes Naruto-kun come here I have a present for you." Naruto walked slowly towards the man and suddenly his neck stretched and bit down on his neck. To Orochimaru's extreme surprise the Naruto stood there for a moment and his face contorted into pain but as soon as the mark appeared the pain stopped. Orochimaru was speechless for a second then licked his lips in a perverse way making Naruto shudder a bit.

"Now Naruto-kun I expect you to eat this pill here. However you need to go into that room." Orochimaru pulled out a pill and handed it to the boy and pointed to the room. It was covered in seals and Naruto knew what they did. He bowed to Orochimaru and walked through the door and closed it behind him after looking at the seals around the room Naruto walked up to them and changed a few. Then sat in the middle and swallowed the pill. Immediately he face scrunched up in pain and eventually he was moaning and groaning because of the pain. He transformed into a humanoid dragon with wood, bone, metal, crystal, lava, sand, darkness, light, and a really weird spine that seemed to be made of clocks running up and down his back and tail. Finally the process finished and he shut off the seal and walked out of the door to see Orochimaru waiting.

"It is done Orochimaru-sama. Coincidently Orochimaru-sama I remember you saying something about how your host bodies didn't last long enough and I found a way to make it so your body lives as long as you want the only drawback to this is you will only be able to take over a female body. Another thing is that the first time you use this jutsu it will not allow you to use your other one where it would only last three years. However this offers you the immortality you so crave and the ability to live forever along with being forever as young as the body you take." Orochimaru was practically salivating as this the thought of this technique. 'He doesn't need to know that he will also develop a conscience and he will no longer think like a male and that it can only be done once.' Naruto and the fox snickered at this. They planned to siphon off as much energy from Orochimaru as they could without him noticing and then eventually increase it incrementally until he thought his body was giving out faster so that he would use the technique. While Juubi wasn't happy that the snake would live if this worked then they would exact their pound of flesh and more, as he would be stuck with a conscience and thought patterns of a woman. So he would live but he would also suffer and for eternity, Orochimaru said he would think on it at least this way his love of the male gender didn't have to be concealed anymore. (Not like it was hidden all that well to begin with) He also told Naruto that he and his teammates would be going to Wave country to recruit some people.

Wave Country

As they were walking to wave Naruto explained their mission and whom they were supposed to recruit. "The first is Haku Yukinu the last of her clan and wielder of a bloodline that allows manipulation of ice and the ability to turn into a dog demon though if he heard true it was suppressed by seals only a seal master or a demon/jinchuriki could remove. The next one we are to recruit is Saiyuki Mercer-Green the last of wielder of the Mercer (2) and Corruption (3) bloodline very powerful and needs to be neutralized first. Finally is their leader Zabumi Momochi a swordswomen of the mist and a wielder of both Sharigan and Shikotsumyaku. You three can imagine how much trouble this will be but rember Mercer-Green must be taken out first her abilities are nothing to scoff at and while Zabumi may be a problem it is nothing to bad so I will take Saiyuki and you two go after Zabumi as she is the second most powerful of the group." He pointed to Gurren and Tayuya "Although Haku will not be a pushover the other two will be a pain in the ass. So Kin you will take Haku." The three noded to what he said. When they aproached the bridge they saw it was half finished and decide to water walk to the other side then up the bridge. They got to a clearing and felt the presence of some people and jumped into a tree to hide Naruto used his elemental abilities and drew chakra around the four of them and they became part of the tree to anyone looking that and the mist he pulled to their possition allowed them to be hidden in it yet swirledin such a way as to allow them to see without others seeing them. They watched and saw a jounin with a half face mask and a genin team. It was composed of all women one had black hair and black eyes with a fan on her back she seemed snooty although not unaprochable. The next was a blonde with two ponytails whisker marks on her cheeks and a large smile. The last Naruto noticed looked like a Sarutobi right down to her brown hair but Naruto didn't know the Old man had a granddaughter she even had a tail? When did Sarutobi's get tails was it part of a bloodline and if so why didn't the old man have one.

"Well this is interesting it seems the Old man was hiding both a bloodline and a granddaughter. The one with black hair is an Uchiha. The blonde seems to be of blood relation to my "Father". The last is a Hatake and Inuzuka mix. Thank god there are is no Haruno on that team I may not like Konoha but that doesn't mean I want everyone in that village dead just most of them." Over half of konoha felt a shiver go down their spine and a ceartin pink haired harpy sneezed. 'What frist a shiver no a sneeze maybe I'm catching a cold. Nah couldn't be. Oh sasuke-kun that's the spot right there just like that *moan*.' Meanwhile about one hundred feet away Sasuke shivered 'Fangirl senses tingling must run.' So he sprnted away just as Sakura was about to ask him about going on a date. Slightly disapointed she went back to her fantasies and Sasuke got home he opened a trapdoor and jumped down pushed a button on the wall and the house went into lockdown. He had this installed reccently and it cost a lot but to him it was worth it prevented many attempted rapes upon his person not to mention allowing him to get away from fangirls. He shuddered just thinking about it.

Back with Naruto and his group as they were watching they saw one of their targets Zabumi Momochi the jounin and the genin ducked as a giant Zanbato made of bone flew over their heads. A tall brown haired woman who looked to be in her early to mid teens appeared on top of the sword and pulled it out of the tree it was stuck in. "Ah Shiroin Hatake what a privilage." The girl wasn't that much older than the Shiroin. Said girl just snorted and pointed out that she wasn't much older then herself .

"Well Zabumi shall we get started so I can get rid of you and be on my merry way to my clients house."

"Confident aren't you brat." Zabumi smirked at the Hatake while said girl got angry.

Zabumi immediately seemingly telported to ontop of the lake made some hand seals and mumbled some words to low for any of them to hear. Shiroin immediately was on guard and instantly knew that Zabumi would try to take out the bridge builder and so made a couple of kagebushin's and had them wait just outside the view off the genin, Tazuna and hopefully Zabumi. Luckily she was right and right as Zabumi appeared in the middle of the gourp the girl ordered one of her clones to go take out that one knowing that Zabumi would never do something so risky. Then watched as the clone was killed and she sent another and another Zabumi appeared behind the clone and the Hatake girl sliced the first Zabumi and was about to be kicked but flew back like it was kicked and fell into the water Zabumi stared for a second before getting behind the clone as it was coming out of the water cut its throat and it went up in a puff of smoke. Zabumi was looking every where for the girl when she suddenly came up from underneath Zabumi and punched her in an uppercut. Zabumi fell into the water and tried to come up with a plan but then noticed something the water was thick. Suddenly she was in a water sphere trapped she made a hand sign and Haku up in the trees prepared some senbon and threw them towards the neck of the Hatake girl. She nimbly jumped to the side but convinently forgot about Zabumi. She busted out of the sphere and started running through hand signs that Shiroin copied. Zabumi looked up and saw the Sharigan spining in the girls eyes Zabumi stoped for a moment surprised at seeing the sharigan in the girls eyes but it was a moment to much as the Hatake completed her jutsu and a giant dragon of water slammed into Zabumi. She was blown full force into a tree and though she used her bones to cushion the blow she was almost out of chakra right as Shiroin was about to deal the last strike and finish it senbon came out of no where and peirced Zabumi's neck.

"Thank you for defeating her I have been hunting her for a long time." An Onin said standing next to the "corpse". "Well I have to go so I can get the bounty." The nin shunshined away in a swirl of water. 'Didn't know you could charge elements into a sunshin.' Was her last thought before she passed out. Up in the tree Naruto had taken down his jutsu knowing that the Mercer girl had probbably already left.

"So now you have seen what at least two of our opponents can do unfortunately Zabumi did not use her sharingan and barely even used her Shikotsumyaku for anything other than her sword. So I will Tort… I mean train you girls to be strong enough to take out Zabumi." He said with an evil grin as all three of the girls shivered. "While Zabumi is recovering we should also take the chance to take over Gato's bussiness. It's a great way for us to make money and incase we end up needed more money then Otokage-sama wants to give us." The other three nodded and naruto told them that in order to take over they would steal all the important stuff and use Genjustu to cover up what was stolen. Besides if we do this and invest in wave we can buy a temporary home to come stay in. I can't believe I am saying this but I will let you go shopping with some of the money once we get everything set up." The three women looked at each other and then smiled so wide it looked almost as if it would split their face in two.

A week Later at the Bridge

Naruto and his team were in the trees minutes before Zabumi and the Hatake girl's team would arrive.

"Naruto-kun should we attack when they get here?" Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute before answering.

"No we will wait until they have weakened each other and only step in before then if it is a life or death situation. Be on your guard though we may need to move at any time to help them should things go south." The three nodded to Naruto and waited with anticipation. The four watched as the Shiroin, her genin and the bridge builder walked onto the bridge. They noticed some dead bridge builders and the Hatake told them to be on guard. The mist started coming in thicker and Zabumi appeared with Haku and Saiyuki standing on either side of her.

"Hello again Zabumi hows the neck?" Shiroin smirked behind her face mask when Zabumi let out a low growl.

"Just fine thank you very much Shiroin. Hope those eyes of yours haven't gotten slow." Zabumi smirked while Shiroin growled this time.

"Haku take the black haired girl. Saiyuki take the brown haired one." Both Saiyuki and Haku nodded and split off from the group. They went and enganged their respective enemies

"Don't underestimate Kazumi she's an Uchiha or Histumi she's a Sarutobi." Shiroin said pride and a little arrogance clearly heard in her voice. Naruto seemed to focus on Hitsumi his curiosity peaked he had no idea the Sarutobi had bloodline and it was something he wanted to know as it he had never seen the girl and he had never seen the old man with a tail either. Hitsumi was doing well for now but Saiyuki hadn't yet acctiveted either of her bloodlines although the brown's bloodline was a mystery as well. He looked over at the blond gaurding Tazuna and smirked he had no idea if she had a bloodline or bloodlines but she was following the other two's battles . 'Good so she is smart enough to know that if either of her teammates falls that she would be the next to have to fight.' As the fight progressed further Shiroin managed to capture Zabumi after using the fang pursuit jutsu. Zabumi it seemed was holding back she appeared to have forgotten about both her bloodlines. Kazumi had managed to beat Haku and knock her out of her crystal ice mirrors. Hitsumi's battle was the most intense as Saiyuki used her corruption bloodline to try and force Hitsumi to fight for her but the plan back fired because Hitsumi's will was just a bit stronger. After her failed attempt to control her oppent she became dizzy for a bit as was to be expected and in those small minutes Hitsumi took the advantage and beat the girl up quite thuroghly for the few seconds it seemed to take for her to regain conciousness and shut off the power boost to her enemy. She then tried using her mercer bloodline and though she had progressed well it wasn't well enough as it seemed that though she had shut off her boost Hitsumi was still just as fast, strong, and upped in her other abilities as if the bloodline was still working. Hitsumi suddenly held up her hand and a ball of Ki gathered in it and shot towards Saiyuki. Thinking quickly the girl used the armor ability of the mercer bloodline and the Ki blast bounced off and into the ocean causing a small explosion and burst of water. Finally noticing that her allies were seemingly low on chakra or captured she raised her hands and sighed in a deafeated tone surrendered. Naruto and his team could tell that all of the "losers" were actually holding back as though they expected something to happen. Suddenly out of the mist came clapping.

"Well, well, well the great and Powerful Zabumi Momochi beaten by a leaf ninja." As the mist cleared everyone could see Gato at the end of the bridge with a hoard of about 300 mercenaries all of them staring lustfully at the women. Naruto did not like where this was going even though all of those down there were really good he was sure that they were tired and while Shiorin's team was going all out they didn't beat Zabumi's and now there was three hundred and even with one fresh genin and three high powered ninjas they were still only at half strength and the odds didn't look good for the two teams.

"Well looks like when my mercenaries beat you into submission me and my men will get to have some fun." He and his men licked their lips and leered at the kunoichi.

"Well Shiroin looks like we aren't enemies anymore luckily for you. Even though me and my team are only have half our power left and though you may have a genin at full power it looks like we will still lose. Ah well I'm gonna go out with a bang." Zabumi formed a katana from an arm bone and switched on her sharigan. However when she was halfway to the thugs a man suddenly appeared behind her and chopped he in the neck. He then made a signal and three women showed up behind the leaf nins former enimies and did the same. The stranger then gave Zabumi to the only one of them that wasn't holding someone and turned back to face Gato. Shiroin had gotten a look at his face and it seemed to be familiar to her but she couldn't place. 'I'll ask him once he deals with Gato. After all the burning Rage in his eyes was deffiently focused on the small man. Is that a music note on his headband. Hmm deffientely something to report to Hokage-sama.'

"Ah Gato I see you have decided to backstab your employee's. Hmmm I guess it's a good thing you did at least for them you wouldn't have been able to pay them after all." The young man sneered towards the shipping magnate.

"What do you mean you idiot boy? All my money is safe I even checked on it too." Gato sneered angrily at the boy for trying to confuse him. Naruto chuckled.

"Oh really then do you remember this?" Naruto pulled out an object wrapped in cloth with a black long black string wrapping around the object. Gato eyes widened at what he saw and he became very angry.

"Kill that brat and get my money back the one who does wil receive triple the normal pay." The pudgy little man shouted gesticulating angrily towards Naruto. Naruto seeing this put the object back where he got it from. As soon as he did the mercenaries charged at him Katana, spear, Naginata, wakazashi and other various sharp and pointy implements pointed directly at him ready to draw his blood. Naruto sighed heavily and pulled out a violin. Everyone looked at him as though he was crazy even the mercenairies stopped to give the boy a look. That was until he started playing what sounded like a dirge and salsa at the same time on the instrument. Suddenly the first row of enemies caught fire as the row behind them was cut inhalf as if by invisible blades when the first row dropped to the ground in agony and rolled around trying to put out the flames. After the first and second waves were taken down they became angry and they all tried to charge at him at once Naruto just kept playing and wave after wave fell until he reached the end of his song by the time there was only about one or two waves left. Naruto played the final not and muttered dirge of burning wind under his breath and those behind Naruto saw a distrotion in the air like when the waves appear in the dessert. The last two waves were cut and burned not one cut and the other burned but bothe cut and burned it was a horrible sight to see and the blond girl walked over to the side of the bridge and wretched over the side the others were only slightly green considering the fact that he had just taken down an army and burned and cut the last bit to picies as charred flesh rained down upon the bridge. Gato was cowering as Naruto walked towards him.

"Well little man seeing as how the villagers are here I think I will let them take care of you." The blond then bound the fat man up in ninja wire and placed a note on him. Then he dissapeared in a swirl of silver smoke while the other of his team. When the blond of Shiroin Hatake heard what was written on the piece of paper she was confused but asked if se could keep the note to show to her father. The towns people agreed and let her take the note. Meanwhile Naruto and his team were racing through the tree's to Oto so they could complete their mission and get pay. 'I'll have to keep an eye on these three though don't want the snake messing them up. They may not be friend but they aren't foe eithier and some of the thing's Orochimaru had done in the name of research would even make the worst demon shudder.'

Otogakure

As soon as they arrived they went straight to Orochimaru where he told Naruto that he would like to use the jutsu but wanted to make a clone of Zabumi and Haku that was a mix of both with all their bloodlines even if the new bodies dog demon bloodline was repressed.

"After all Naruto-kun you could always activate that particular bloodline for me by pouring in a little yokai to unlock the form." Fortunately or unfortunately Orochimaru didn't know that all current bloodlines stemmed from a mix of yokai's but in every one their was some of Juubi's youkai therefore it had a high probbability to mutate because instead of their being two bloodlines in the body there was four. Naruto just nodded making Orochimaru think he had agreed to do it. 'Although if I really have to I could just seal the bloodlines off until I awaken the DemonInu worst comes to worst I'll just do that.' It took Orochimaru a few days to make the clone and then it took a few more for him to learn the jutsu Naruto taught him. Finally everything was done and Orochimaru transferred. She then asked Naruto with big Puppy dog eyes and a pretty please with cherries on top to unlock her bloodline. Resistance was futile as the female was cute and the addorable eyes didn't help in the slightest. Finally caving He put a seal on her that would wear off when the DemonInu bloodline awoke. He then proceeded to power some power from Juubi into Orochi's new body and slowly unlocked the bloodline however the youkai of the now awakened bloodline clashed with his youkai and it surrounded him in a red-purple sphere and the sphere grew smaller and smaller and a flash of white purple and red light blinded everyone in the room and when they looked up Naruto was gone. The girls including the now awakened Orochi were stricken with grief Orochi more so as it was partly her fault the blond was gone.

Frozen Throne

Arthas sit upon the frozen throne his armor covering all but the lower part of his face he had his chin resting upon his fist. Suddenly the door opens and in comes Kel'Thuzad dressed in his robes and floating in with an ethereal grace all the while dragging a bundle behind him.

"My lord it seems as though Illidan and his pets have tried to send this high elf child against you" He then place a boy with long spiky silver hair pulled into a ponytail. He was about 6'2" with pointy ears, high cheekbones and instead of green eyes he had big slit expressive blue. Arthas looked at the high elf child then asked his self-why Kael'Thas would allow a high elf and a child at that to be thrown at his mercy. Then the child seemed to look around angrily and when he was angry Arthas felt the demonic presence. 'Interesting, perhaps I can get this high elf child on my side'

"**Child do you really wish to die for them for no reason?**" When Arthas said this, the boy focused his attention on the man and thought about his words. "**Let me pt it this way would you rather be with them and be judged as a demon or side with me and be thought of as nothing more than what you are?**" Again the boy thought on it but this time only for a moment before answering.

"Yes my lord I will join you what do you wish of me?" Arthas and Kel'Thuzad both smiled a wicked smile they had no doubt thought that Illidan had thrown him into the fortress to try and get him to destroy it. Arthas stood and pulled out a sword like his except there was a dragon as the hilt the blade was blue and black.

"**Here take this blade and you will be ready to fight.**" The boy looked at the blade suspiciously but reached out slowly and took hold of it. Arthas and Kel'Thuzad both smiled so evilly that even Sargaeras had he been alive or around would have shivered. Arthas ordered Kel to take the boy to a room that was furnished and had what seemed to be a wood mannequin weighted down with black plate armor there was also a cape which was a few different colors red, black, gold, blue, green. Kel but the boy on the bed thre the blanket over him and left the room grumbling about baby-sitting and how the arch-lich of the scourge shouldn't be reduced to said act. The boys eye's closed and he was drawn into a Japanese style home paper walls and everything in front of him was a cage with bars a pair of purple eyes with a smattering of gold behind the bars they seemed afraid of the sword that was in front of the bars as if inspecting them the boy then saw the sword sail up to the right corner and start to cut a diagonal slash through the bars. The eyes behind the bars widened and looked to the boy pleading with tears falling out of them. The boy took this in and he remembered all the times good he had with the demon behind the bars. Deciding easily what he wanted he walked up and grabbed the sword as it had finished slicing the bars.

"**Give me your soul child"** The sword shimmered blue and black and tried to pull the boy's soul into the blade. The boy grit his teeth, as the sword seemed to try and yank out his soul. Growling he started pouring chakra and mana into the blade and the blade started shifting colors but it wasn't enough so he tapped into the seal he kept the power he pulled from the snake in and transformed and put more chakra into the blade and when it seemed like it was losing it gave another pull and the boy once again realized he didn't have enough power to hold it back turning to the demon behind the bars he asked it for power which it gave him willingly not expecting the sudden power boost his body morphed into a dragon and he channeled the mass of youkai the demon gave him into the blade finally the blade seemed to have had enough and submitted to the dragon's will. Exhausted the dragon passed out. The Juubi looked at the dragon and its eye's widened in surprise it had thirteen tails and was red, blue, black, gold and green. It had an aura of immense charka and it's mana reserves grew almost exponentially to mach it's charka the most surprising thing was that it's youkai was higher than Juubi's and Sanbi's put together. 'That means he has about a whole half a tail in reserves if he need's it.' Slowly the dragon's eyes fluttered open and Juubi was one more because there in the dragon's eyes was…..

A/N.

(1) He referred to Juubi as Kyuubi because he didn't want anyone knowing what happened and that Kyuubi got stronger.

(2) Mercer's abilities as far as the consume goes she doesn't have to kill you to get the ability to look like you and use your abilities instead she just needs some blood all the other abilities are the same except the Glide, Armor and infection vision The Armor ability allows for almost normal movement it is slightly slower than normal movement and she can roll the infection vision shall henceforth be know as bloodline vision The eyes will first go solid red and then will shift between solid red, green and blue it is however effectively useless if someone is expelling a mass of charka in front of themselves as for thermal vision it works like in the game can only see regularly just shows those that are perceived as enemies all people that intend harm will give off even a tiny amount of KI no matter how much they suppress it. She will not be able to glide its to unfair.

(3) Corruption is Greens abilities with the exception that it only takes control of your mind and she has to active the bloodline and touch you it doesn't change the outer appearance of the person but does give enhanced abilities it lasts for as long as she wants but those with strong will can fight her will and if they win they gain back control of their mind if this happens she is dazed for a bit thus the victim still has the boosted abilities when this bloodline is activated her right hand is cover in the black like when the Mercer bloodline activates only its just the hand.

Shiroin Hatake will be Rin and Kakashi's daughter. The reason she has Sharigan in both eyes instead of one is simple it mutated when introduced into a body with another bloodline and manifested into the full bloodline instead of just one eye. Now if your wondering about her canine companion he was left at the vet because he was injured on a previous mission.

One the things I didn't like in the game was that your enemies were like super powerful and the freaking armor slowed you down to a crawl and you weren't even allowed to roll and it didn't do much for protection. That and Sarah seemed to be lost in the "hive mind" No personality just what's good for the hive as a whole its like she wasn't even the absolute leader. Hell even Kerrigan in star craft had more personality.

Vote for Harem and What bloodline trait for the eyes should he have also make one up if you want to and send it to me if I like it as much as the one with the most votes I will but up a question and updated harem to show. Also Juubi needs a name so what should it be?


End file.
